<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A cyberman, a sonic, and a bowtie by Songs_and_fairytales</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23493007">A cyberman, a sonic, and a bowtie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Songs_and_fairytales/pseuds/Songs_and_fairytales'>Songs_and_fairytales</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mattex Ficlets [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>British Actor RPF, Doctor Who RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Skype</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:40:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23493007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Songs_and_fairytales/pseuds/Songs_and_fairytales</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt has two cyber man heads, alex just wants one.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Kingston/Matt Smith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mattex Ficlets [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1428460</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A cyberman, a sonic, and a bowtie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A while back Alex complained about how she wanted one of the cyberman heads. </p>
<p>So during the Eleventh hour tweet along, Matt via his mom posted a video of his prop collection, including 2 heads. </p>
<p>And since we're all staying home and skyping the world, my mind went places.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Two! Two cybermen heads! You have two!" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He couldn't help but giggle at the high pitched squeal coming from his screen as none other than the Alexandra Elizabeth Kingston appeared on his Skype window. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well hello to you too wife." That smug smirk just infuriated her more. Not that she was really angry, just peeved. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Its not fair, Matt." Her pout was so pronounced he couldn't tell if it was genuine or just another piece of superb acting from the magnificent creature in front of him. "All I wanted was one little cyber head and you walk off with my shoes, your sonic and Patrick's bowtie." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well in my defense," he leaned towards his screen trying to get as close to her as possible, "you didn't want the shoes." She huffed at that. "AND! I did get that bowtie for you." He sat back and crossed his arm in somehow both a defensive and triumphant manner. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was Alex's turn to lean forward. "Excuse me!" She squeaked again. "But how is you ending up with Patrick's tie for me?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well you did rather enjoy it when I put it on." He raised an eyebrow and Alex couldn't help but get distracted  by the particularly lovely shade of pink his face appeared to be turning. "See! I told you it was for you!" He couldn't help but laugh a bit at the way her eyes seemed to shift lazily on screen and her mouth stood slightly agape.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That laugh was unfortunately enough to snap Alex back to reality and Matt couldn't help but notice a slight pinkish tint that colored her cheeks now. "Well I suppose that was…entertaining."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks to the Mattex server for the encouragement. </p>
<p>It's been a while since I felt like writing something, let me know if you like it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>